1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a glove with an integrated wrist strap for poles, such as ski poles, cross-country poles, or hiking or walking sticks.
2. Background Art
In one such glove known from European Patent Disclosure EP-B1 0 357 517, the wrist strap is essentially disposed and fixed entirely inside the glove. Only the adjustable portion of the loop part and the binding element for connection to the grip of the pole or stick extend to the outside from the interior of the glove. In this way, whenever the glove is latched to the grip of the stick or pole, it is fixed directly to the grip, so that forces that are exerted, particularly in downhill skiing can be transmitted directly from the ski pole to the glove and vice versa. However, such a glove can be coupled only rigidly to the ski pole. In other words, with this combination of glove and grip, the pole can be grasped in only this one position. Grasping positions of the kind needed when hill climbing on skis or when pushing off in cross-country skiing are not possible.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,218,089 and 3,170,703 disclose a glove that in one embodiment has a likewise rigid, fixed binding to a ski pole in the form of a "floating skin" mounted between the thumb part and the index finger part. This produces the same immovable connection as mentioned above between the glove and the grip of the ski pole. In another embodiment mentioned in these patents, the glove is provided with a wrist strap that is relatively loosely threaded, which allows considerable freedom of motion of the glove relative to the ski pole grip. For instance, the skier can readily grasp the end of the ski pole grip with the glove, or can brace himself with his hand on the head of the ski pole grip. The ski pole grip can also be allowed to hang from the loop in such a way that it cannot be lost, to allow the skier to grasp some other article with his hand. With this known glove, however, as in the previously typical wrist straps that are separate from the glove, a firm, secure grasp of the ski pole that prevents the pole from slipping away and that offers a secure hold is not achieved.